coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8621 (20th April 2015)
Plot No.8 resounds to further arguments between Sarah and Bethany about Italy. David continues to insist they leave. After having spent the night at No.11, Billy sets out to see Lucy, a sick child of his parish. Nick is perturbed when David tells him he has a plan to deal with Callum but he needs to borrow both his car and Andy. Tyrone gives Kevin some tickets for a show in Manchester that are going free. Sean regales Julie and Sally with the story of the homophobic landlord. Sarah makes Bethany go with her to enrol at Weatherfield High. It's Gavin Rodwell's 30th birthday and Andy has to go along with the pretence that it's his. David tells him to go with him to pick up hairdressing supplies. Jack’s child minder falls ill and Jenny offers to fetch him. David pulls up outside a seedy pub and orders Andy to go in and buy some drugs. Andy’s horrified but David makes it plain he’ll do as he’s told or he’ll reveal Andy’s true identity to Michael and report him to the police. Steph wonders what David is up to and asks Nick if everything is okay. Weatherfield Gazette reporter Naila Badal calls on a horrified Sean and asks details of the landlord and his own relationship with Billy. Andy returns to the car with a small bag of drugs and David speeds away. The Platts prepare a surprise party for "Gavin" at No.8 on the eve of Gail and Michael's wedding. Gail and Steph worry where David has taken Andy. Sean accuses Todd of talking to the press but Julie admits she made the call. As Roy and Sharif work on their allotment they meet Cathy Matthews on the adjacent plot. Billy arrives back saying that Lucy has died. Sean forgets his anger as he comforts him. David pulls up outside the Dog & Gun and, spotting Callum arriving in his car, orders Andy to plant the drugs in the glove box. Jenny collects Jack and panics when she sees a rash on his neck. Overreacting, she rushes him to the medical centre. Inside Callum’s car, Andy fumbles with the drugs, unaware that Callum is heading back to it with Macca and Gemma Winter. David watches, horrified. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick Guest cast *Naila Badal - Saira Choudhry *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Allotment *The Dog & Gun - Exterior *The Swarbrick Arms - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Cathy Matthews. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David blackmails Andy into planting drugs in Callum's car; a reporter quizzes Sean about his country pub fiasco; and Roy and Sharif befriend fellow allotment gardener Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,550,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Andy Carver: "I don't know the first thing about buying drugs." David Platt: "Well, you've been pretending to be someone you're not for ages, so tonight Matthew, I'm going to be a junkie." Category:2015 episodes